This invention relates generally to a pneumatic tool hook that is comprised of an assembly of components that are designed to be placed in line with a compressed air source at one end and a pneumatic tool at the other end with a hook assembly attached to the air line and tool so a tool user can attach the tool and the air line to a hanging appendage for ease of use, safety and ease of access to the tool for the user. The air tool hook or tool hook is situated near the tool and is connected to the compressed air source with various types of connections used with compressed air tools and compressed air lines and known to those skilled in the art. Typically a quick disconnect component with a shaft connects the air line to the tool with compressed air passing through the interior of the shaft and means for connecting the tool hook in line with the compressed air and tool. The shaft body has an appendage herein called the manifold that is perpendicularly connected to the shaft or compressed air line and the manifold is the link between the air line and a hook or similar type device used to hang the line and tool. The hook is used to attach the tool to the top of a ladder or structural frame or other available hanger, such as a hook, clamp, hole or other available object. The hook can be used to support the air line, pneumatic tool or both when a user needs to put down the tool and is not in a place to lay the tool on the ground or other surface. The independent swiveling action of the hook on the manifold with respect to the air line and pneumatic tool make this innovation unique and improves the safety and efficiency for users or pneumatic tools. The universal nature of the air tool hook allows the user to quickly and efficiently substitute various tools while using the same tool hook.
The use of a hook for pneumatic tools is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 7,231,990 “Limit Structure for a Hook of a Pneumatic Tool” to Lai discloses a hanger and a loop assembly for placement on a pneumatic tool; U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,103, “Hook for Air Guns and Air Nailers”, to Ashwort discloses an “L” type hook with a hole on one end of the bent hook for attaching to the compressed air line and pneumatic tool; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,306,052 “Multi-Position Utility Hook Assembly for Tool”, to Vahabi-Nejad et al., which discloses a hook assembly that is made part of a power tool including pneumatic tools.
The various hooking devices described and claimed in the prior art have several limitations that the present invention is able to overcome. One limitation found in the prior art is the inability to quickly switch the various pneumatic tools between the various jobs at a construction site without removing the hooking device either on the tool or on the pneumatic line. The present invention provides an inline hooking assembly that allows for quick switching of pneumatic tools from the compressed air while leaving in place the tool hook.
Another limitation of the prior art is the lack of versatility for the various pneumatic tools used at a construction site. The present invention is able to be used with a wide variety of pneumatic tools and provides an easy means for switching between the various tools. The present invention allows the user to attach a pneumatic tool onto the compressed air line and adjust the center of mass of the tool as the tool is hung on any available object or surface structurally capable of supporting the air line and tool, such as a ladder rung. For example, some tools have a center of mass that is not centrally located within the dimensions of the tool, like a tool that has an appendage or weighted on one side or end of the tool. The present invention allows the worker to adjust the location of the hook with respect to the compressed air line such that the center of mass for any particular tool permits the user to safely hang the tool and minimized any swing or sway once it is hung up.
Another limitation of the prior art is the aspect in which the tools are hung. Some of the hooking devices limit how the tool can be hung, such as bottom down, top down, handle down, handle up or other various positions that make hanging the tool unsafe or awkward for retrieval. When a worker is reaching or grabbing for a tool, the worker may be limited in their movement or restricted in their ability to move. The worker would like to be able to hang the tool and then be able to reach for the tool in the safest and easiest manner. The prior art provides for placements of hooking devices without the ability to adjust or change the way in which a worker could hang the tool when not in use. The present invention allows the worker to set the hook either toward or away from the tool and adjustments of the hook allow for the tools center of mass to be balanced at the best or better position for the worker's safety and ease of use. For example, a particular tool may be hung such that the handle of the tool is located on the underside of the tool and therefore the hook is best place away from the handle if the worker is grabbing or reaching for the tool from above or below the workers arms. If the tool is to be hung above the worker the hook can be placed toward the tool and the handle is easier to grab. The placement of the hook either toward or away from the tool can be changed depending on how the worker is grabbing or reaching for the tool.
Another limitation of the prior art is the limited means for attaching a hooking device for the various types of pneumatic tools. There is a variety of connecting devices or fittings for pneumatic tools and each type of fitting requires a different type of connection. The present invention allows for a variety of connection fittings to be used with the air hook and allows for switching the connection depending upon the type of fitting on the particular tool or air line fitting.